Un Désir Inoubliable
by TsuukiChan
Summary: Brunhilde Möser, une jeune femme au passé compliqué a été sauvée par la Coopérative grâce à son ADN. Elle demande pourquoi elle a été sauvée. Jusqu'au moment ou un certain Michael Langdon apparait et bouscule tout son univers à tout jamais... Pour public averti.


La Terre… Cette planète autrefois magnifique et remplie d'espèces et de richesses les plus incroyables qui soit, est maintenant anéantie. La cause ? Plusieurs bombes nucléaires de grande envergure ont détruit la planète. Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes. Cependant, il reste des survivants, ceux qui ont de la chance ou de l'argent sont dans des avant-postes partout dans le monde et les autres doivent survivre avec la maladie, le désespoir et le malheur…

J'ai été consignée dans l'avant-poste numéro trois, j'ai eu de la chance, car en effet, j'ai été sauvée grâce à mon ADN qui est soi-disant exceptionnel. Honnêtement je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi mon ADN est exceptionnel mais bon…

J'ai été séparée de ma famille, ils n'ont pas eu la même chance que moi. Les personnes qui m'ont amenée à l'avant-poste ont refusé qu'ils viennent avec moi. Ils étaient scandalisés de savoir _**qu'une personne comme moi**_ puisse survivre à la catastrophe, en effet pour eux c'est une erreur monumentale de me sauver, moi, _**une chose inutile et sale.**_

Après avoir passé trois semaines dans une sorte de prison bizarre, j'ai été amenée ici, à l'avant-poste numéro trois. J'ai été désinfectée, puis on m'a amené auprès d'une dame qui s'appelle Miss Venable, elle m'a fait visiter le bunker, ma chambre et enfin m'a expliqué les règles de cet avant-poste, notamment, celle qui est à mon sens la plus débile dans un monde post-apocalyptique. :

« Aucun coït d'aucun genre, n'est autorisé, sans exception.»

D'après Miss Venable, si on transgresse cette règle on est condamné à mort.

Je me demande pourquoi dresser une telle règle stupide dans une situation comme celle-ci. On n'est pas beaucoup d'humains non irradiés à avoir survécu, et on nous impose cette règle, mais pour quoi faire ? Pour laisser la race humaine mourir ?

Elle me montre avec ma garde-robe, avec qu'avec des robes violettes du style victorien, j'avoue qu'elles me plaisent bien…

Après m'avoir donné rendez-vous dans la salle de musique à 18h30 et qu'elle ne tolère aucun retard, elle s'en va.

Je regarde ma montre, en soupirant et en pensant à toutes ces choses folles qui sont arrivées et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été sauvée, pour moi, il y'avait des personnes qui méritaient d'être à ma place.

 **Pour moi, je n'avais pas ma place ici, en fait j'aurais dû mourir…**

Pendant des heures et des heures, je me suis torturée à comprendre le comment du pourquoi, sans résultat probant.

Je regarde de nouveau ma montre, il est 18h00.

Je me décide à enfiler la plus simple des robes violette puis je descends. Je m'approche de plus en plus de la salle de musique, nerveuse. J'entends au loin qu'il y'a déjà quelques personnes qui discutent tranquillement. Je m'approche de la porte, angoissée. Je m'affole en me disant qu'ils vont me trouver ennuyante ou cinglé. Je sens une main qui me touche l'épaule. Je me retourne alarmée et apeurée, en me demandant ce que l'on me veut.

C'est une très jolie jeune femme, elle sourit en me regardant en m'assurant qu'elle ne me veut aucun mal, puis elle ouvre la porte.

La salle de musique me paraît chaleureuse. Confiante je m'avance vers les personnes qui discutaient et je les salue poliment.

Ils me saluent également et on se présente chacun notre tour, la jeune femme de tout à l'heure s'appelle Emily. Ensuite, je fais la connaissance d'une vielle dame, qui m'a tout l'air d'être arrogante, son nom est Evie, ensuite un certain Mr Gallant se présente à moi, à côté de lui se tient un homme silencieux son nom est Andre et il ne semble pas vraiment faire attention à ma présence.

Je m'installe, je discute avec Emily, le temps passe et d'autres personnes arrivent, la célèbre Dinah Stevens, Tymothy et Coco St Pierre Vanderbilt. Cette fameuse Coco m'a l'air bien l'air d'être le parfait cliché de la fille à son papa qui est pourrie gâtée. Elle me regarde d'un air dédaigneux, et puis me demande avec grâce :

« Et toi là ! Qui t'es déjà ? J'm'en souviens plus.

Mon nom est Brunhilde Möser, mais appelez-moi Möser, se sera bien plus simple à retenir pour vous.

D'où vient ce nom pourri ? Demande Coco d'un ton arrogant, Quel genre de parent appelle son gosse Bruhelchais pas quoi ? Continue-t-elle. T'as pas honte, sérieusement ?

Pour ton information, chère demoiselle, Brunhilde est nom germanique qui vient de « Brunja » qui signifie Armure et « Hild» qui signifie Combat. Ne me remercie pas t'avoir appris quelque chose, surtout. C'était gratuit !

Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Salope ! Je vais te… Commence Coco !

Stop ! Crie une voix. »

Miss Venable s'avance vers nous, ce qui calme partiellement Coco, qui se contente de me regarder de travers. On s'installe, puis on nous apporte des petits cubes gélatineux sur une assiette :

« C'est tout ce qu'on a, ne sois pas déçue ! Me dit Mr Gallant en voyant ma tête surprise.

Le cube dans cette assiette contient toute les vitamines que tu as besoin, me renseigne Dinah, à ce qu'il parait.

J'en ai marre de manger ces trucs-là, j'ai faim ! se plaint Coco, j'en ai marre d'avoir faim ! Je veux un vrai repas et je ne veux pas ces choses dégueulasses qu'on nous sert tout le temps ! Crie Coco, A 100 millions de dollars le billet, j'exige d'avoir de la vraie nourriture !

Soit reconnaissante, Coco, dis-je à Coco d'un ton froid, toi au moins tu es vivante, tout le monde n'a pas cette chance ! Je ne te connais pas vraiment mais je trouve que tu exagères !

Espèce de sale… »

Miss Venable accompagnée d'une femme que je ne connais pas, s'approche de Coco, puis elle la gifle, puis elle prend la parole d'un ton froid. :

« Encore une fois, je vais être claire, nous avons assez de nourriture pour les prochains 18 mois et si la situation ne s'améliore pas, il y'en aura de moins en moins. »

Coco s'est calmée, puis le dîner se poursuit pendant qu'Emily m'explique la situation où on se trouve. D'après elle, il n'y a plus de gouvernement, il y'a que les gens meurent de faim qui tueraient pour un morceau de pain, bref c'est le chaos. Je me doutais que c'était grave, mais ce qu'elle me décrit m'horrifie. Toutes ces morts, tous ces gens affamés, tout ce chaos…

Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer, pour qu'on en arrive à là ?

Le dîner se finit, on se lève tous dans un silence religieux et tout le monde va se coucher. Je ferme ma porte et je m'effondre sur mon lit et je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de pleurer.

Que va-t-il nous arriver ? Comment allons-nous survivre ? La situation va-t-elle changer ?

Je passe plusieurs heures à me poser les mêmes questions en boucle, et je pense à _**eux,**_ sont-ils vivants ? Sont-ils morts ?

Puis je pense à _**elle**_ , comment aurait-elle réagi en voyant l'état de ce monde apocalyptique ?

Je regarde ma montre qu' _ **elle**_ m'a offerte, toujours en pleurant puis je m'endors en me demandant si les choses vont s'arranger un jour…

Le temps passe, les jours suivent rapidement et se ressemblent. J'apprends à connaître les gens et je m'entends plutôt bien avec Timothy, Dinah et Emily. J'ai également la connaissance d'une « Grise » nommée Mallory, elle est vraiment adorable mais j'ai toujours un sentiment étrange à chaque fois que je la vois. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi.

Dix-huit mois passent trop rapidement, la nourriture manque de plus en plus et nous sommes tous épuisés, Miss Venable nous informe que désormais on aura qu'un dîner par jour. Et comme prévu, tout le monde se dispute à ce sujet, l'altercation dégénère et puis tout à coup l'alarme sonne. On se regarde tous, terrorisés, puis un homme en noir déclare calmement:

« C'est l'alerte de périmètre, il y' a eu une intrusion »

Miss Mead et Miss Venable se regardent et rejoignent l'homme en noir et disparaissent, nous laissant tous pantois et inquiets. On se dirige tous vers nos chambres sans un mot…

Que va-t-il se passer ? Allons-nous tous mourir ?

Je me rumine tout le temps les mêmes questions tout en pensant à _**elle**_. Qu'aurait- _ **elle**_ fait à ma place ?

Je dois arrêter de me torturer l'esprit avec tout ça mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

Le lendemain matin, je me dirige vers la salle à manger, puis je m'installe. Je suis toujours la première à m'installer, allez savoir pourquoi…

Tout le monde arrive et s'installe, les « gris » apportent le petit déjeuner, une soupe aux serpents paraît-il. Coco en voyant le déjeuner s'exclame :

« Je déteste manger des choses qui n'ont sans ou trop de jambes !

Ouais, mais tu es prête à manger un truc avec deux jambes, lui répond Andre d'un ton amer.

Pour la dernière fois, on n'a pas mangé ton petit ami, souffle Mr. Gallant. »

Andre réponds avec un élégant doigt d'honneur tandis que je me demandais de quoi ils parlaient.

Je ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils se disent puis à un moment donné Emily pose une question qui m'interpelle :

« Donc, qui est dans votre bureau ?

Je vous demande pardon ? Demande Miss Venable

Les alarmes se sont déclenchées bien plus tôt. Quelqu'un est entré. Réponds Emily d'un ton ferme.

Qui donc peut être ici ? Je demande à Miss Venable, curieuse.

Vous aurez les réponses en temps voulu. Me répond-elle, visiblement agacée par ma question. Mangez. »

On soulève le couvercle puis on se rend compte avec effroi que les serpents cuisinés et cuits sont redevenus vivant comme si de rien n'était…

Mais comment peuvent-ils être vivants vu qu'ils ont été cuits ? Mais Comment ? Je me ressasse la question avant de venir m'affaler sur le canapé de la salle de musique avec cette putain de musique de merde qui tourne en boucle.

Je suis bientôt rejointe par Mr. Gallant, on discute troublés de cette aventure et on ne sait pas vraiment quoi en penser. On se demande si cet endroit ne nous rendrait pas cinglés. Je soupire en me ressassant cet épisode dans la tête tandis que tout le monde nous rejoint petit à petit dans un silence de mort. Les « Gris », Miss Venable, Miss Mead et les hommes en noir sont également présents.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai horrible présentement qui ronge mon estomac, on entend des bruits de pas s'approcher de nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais plus les bruits de pas avancent et plus j'ai peur, je regarde autour de moi espérant trouver du réconfort, que je trouve, hélas, pas du tout.

Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds entre dans la pièce. En le voyant, j'ai été comme foudroyée, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme… Je le trouve absolument fascinant, et je ne suis visiblement pas la seule vu que Mr. Gallant, Andre et Coco le regardent avec un regard de prédateur. Il passe par la droite pour aller rejoindre Miss Venable. Il passe derrière moi, à ce moment-là, j'ai senti un gros frisson.

Bon sang, je dois avouer que cet homme est plutôt séduisant.

Il se place juste à côté de Miss Venable, ils semblent se défier du regard sans rien dire, enfin d'après moi. Miss Venable baisse le regard puis s'écarte, le blond prend sa place et prend la parole :

« Mon nom est Langdon, et je représente la Coopérative. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. L'humanité est au bord du gouffre. Dit celui-ci en regardant Mr Gallant et moi-même, mon arrivée ici a été cruciale à la survie d'une vie civilisée sur Terre. Dit Langdon en regardant Miss Venable. Les trois autres camps, à Syracuse, New York, Beckley, West Virginia et San Angelo Texas, ont été détruit et envahis. On n'a aucune nouvelles des six autres avant-postes mondiaux, mais nous supposons qu'ils ont également été éliminés.

Mais, qu'est-il arrivé aux gens qui étaient à l'intérieur ? Demande Timothy, incrédule.

Massacrés, réponds le blond. Le même sort arrivera à la majorité d'entre vous.

La majorité ? Répète Mallory inquiète.

Sachant que cela pourrait se produire, nous avons construit le Sanctuaire. Le Sanctuaire est unique. Il a des mesures de sécurité qui empêchent les infections.

Pardon, Monsieur ? Mais quelles mesures ? Et pourquoi on ne les a pas eues ? Demande Miss Mead.

Top Secret, répond froidement Langdon. Tout ce qui compte c'est que le Sanctuaire survive, afin que les habitants qui y habitent puisse survivre et pour sauver l'humanité.

Qui sont-ils ? Qui abrite-t-il ? Je demande angoissée.

Top Secret également, me réponds-t-il en me souriant. Peu importe, j'ai été envoyé afin de déterminer si l'un d'entre vous est apte à venir nous rejoindre. La Coopérative a développé une technique particulière et rigoureuse de questionnement que l'on appelle la « Coopération ». J'utiliserai les informations récoltées pour décider si vous méritez d'aller au Sanctuaire.

C'est quoi ça au juste ? Questionne Coco énervée, Hungers Games ? C'est n'importe quoi. S'exclame-t-elle, tandis que Langdon hausse un sourcil en la regardant, la prenant certainement pour une cinglée. J'ai payé pour être ici et c'est la seule coopération que je compte faire.

Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de participer, chère demoiselle. Lui réponds Langdon d'une voix légère.

Que se passe-t-il si on refuse et qu'on reste ici ? Demande Andre.

Vous restez ici et vous mourrez, réponds impassiblement Langdon.

Je suis volontaire pour passer en premier, s'exclame Mr. Gallant.

Tu seras interrogé mais je vais faire passer la demoiselle avant toi, dit-il en me regardant intensément.

M…Moi ? je dis en rougissant.

Le processus ne devrait durer que quelques jours, poursuit-il en m'ignorant royalement, le suspens ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps. Pour ceux qui ne font pas l'affaire, tout n'est pas perdu. Le pire devrait arriver et que des cannibales venaient à frapper, prenez ceci. Dit-il en nous montrant un tube à essai avec des pilules blanches dedans. Une minute après, vous vous endormirez et vous vous ne réveillerez jamais… Dit-il en regardant chacun d'entre nous. J'ai hâte de rencontrer chacun d'entre vous, dit-il avec un sourire narquois avant de partir. »

Après cet échange, tout le monde se regarde apeuré puis les « Gris » s'en vont ainsi que Miss Venable et ses sbires. J'entends les autres violets discuter, sans faire attention à leurs discussions, à vrai dire je pensais à Langdon et à sa fichue interview.

Pourquoi a-t-il voulu me voir en première ? Et pourquoi ne pas voir Mr. Gallant quand il s'est proposé de passer en premier ?

Anxieuse, je me lève sous le regard des autres qui ne disent rien et me laissent partir sans un mot. Je me dirige vers le bureau de Langdon les mains moites. Une fois arrivée devant la porte je respire un bon coup et toque à la porte. J'attends le signal pour rentrer. Une fois le signal donné, j'ouvre la porte et je la ferme avec difficulté. Il me regarde avec un regard presque animal, j'ai la très désagréable sensation d'être sa proie, je soutiens son regard en rougissant.

Être seule avec lui, dans un espace clos… Cette idée crée une espèce de sensation bizarre au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Comment peut-il me faire cet effet-là ?

Je romps le contact visuel, gênée et allez donc savoir pourquoi je sens qu'il sourit.

Il prend la parole. :

« Je ne te dévoilerai pas quel critère j'utilise pour te noter. Les choses que tu penses être utile, qui pourraient te blesser. Celles que tu pourrais rejeter sont peut-être exactement ce que je recherche.

Donc du coup, je ne peux pas tricher, je suppose…

Si tu te protège, je le saurais. Si tu mens, je le saurais. Et si tu essaies de me jouer un tour, je le saurais et cette interview sera finie ici et tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances. Me dit-il d'un ton posé. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

O… Oui… Monsieur, j'ai parfaitement compris, je lui répondis effrayée.

Quelle est ton orientation sexuelle ? Me demande-t-il. »

Aïe, ça commence fort… :

« Je… Hum… suis hétéro, enfin, je crois… J'ai déjà embrassé une amie sur la bouche et j'avoue que ça m'a quelque peu excitée. Mais je pense que je suis hétéro.

Intéressant… me dit-il d'une voix subitement intéressée. Es-tu vierge ?

Ou… Oui, je le suis mais ça ne me dérange pas de perdre ma virginité pour la survie de l'humanité.

Il ne dit rien, mais je sens son regard, je n'ose pas le regarder. Quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression que je vais perdre mon self control. Il me fait un de ses effets, ce mec-là… Cela m'effraie. :

« J'apprécierai beaucoup que tu me regardes dans les yeux, Brunhilde Möser, me dit Langdon d'un ton sévère. »

Allez ! Je vais faire un effort et je vais le regarder dans les yeux. Y'a pas de quoi avoir peur ! Il ne va pas me manger quand-même ! Enfin j'espère !

Je le regarde dans les yeux et je sens mon corps brûler petit à petit et bizarrement cela ne me fais pas peur, bien au contraire. Il fait un sourire au coin comme s'il savait l'effet qu'il me fait… Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? :

« C'est beaucoup mieux, tu as de très jolis yeux. Me dit-il, Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter… »

Il se lève et marche lentement et sensuellement tout en me regardant puis il s'assoie sur son bureau, tout juste à côté de moi. Je me sens toute gênée et en même temps l'effet qu'il me fait s'accentue car il est à côté de moi et il me touche indirectement. Il se penche vers moi et me dit :

« Parle-moi de ta colère, parle-moi de ta famille…

Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans, d'un accident de la route. J'ai survécu mais pas ma mère Et depuis ma famille m'accuse en disant qu'elle est morte par ma faute. Ils disent que je ne mérite pas de vivre et que je suis une moins que rien, depuis des années enfin jusqu'à l'Apocalypse…

Elle est vraiment morte dans un accident de la route ? Me demande-t-il.

Oui je le pense mais… Je commençais en tournant la tête. »

Il tend sa main vers mon menton et le caresse doucement, puis il lève mon menton pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

Bon sang, avoir un contact direct avec lui me rends toute chose. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, c'en ai trop pour mon pauvre corps et mon cœur. Il approche son visage vers mon oreille, si bien que je sens son souffle chaud sur mon oreille, et il murmure doucement :

« Mais ? »

Il écarte son visage de mon oreille et se mets à caresser ma joue tout en me regardant avec un regard brûlant et sensuel. Il a toujours ce maudit sourire.

Il le sait. L'effet qu'il me fait.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je lui réponds :

« Je pense que mon père a trafiqué sa voiture.

Pourquoi cela ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Il y'avait 500 000 dollars dans l'assurance-vie qu'il lui a fait signé. Seulement, la thèse du meurtre n'a jamais été prouvée car il avait des contacts parmi la police et il pouvait facilement corrompre les forces de l'ordre. La seule chose que j'ai d'elle c'est une montre en argent que je garde précieusement.

N'as-tu jamais pensé à tuer ton propre père pour ce qu'il vous a fait subir toi et ta mère? Me demande-t-il.

J'y ai déjà pensé, j'ai failli passer à l'acte, seulement, il a eu un cancer incurable et il est mort sans que j'aie pu le faire…

Tu étais en colère de ne pas pouvoir te venger toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-t-il en caressant ma joue.

Ou…Oui j'étais furieuse, il me battait. Il me nourrissait très peu. Je devais être sa bonniche. A sa mort, je suis partie chez mes grands-parents maternels mais ils étaient froids avec moi. Ils me rabaissaient en m'insultant ou en me disant que je n'aurais jamais du exister à longueur de journée. Ou alors ils faisaient comme si je n'existais pas.

Tu as fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide, m'affirme-t-il, dans le passé.

Mais comment savez-vous ça ?

Peut-être que j'ai un dossier qui me dit tous tes secrets ou peut-être je détecte toute la souffrance et tout le désespoir que tu ressentais antérieurement…, me déclare celui-ci. Mais dis-moi, comment comptais-tu tuer ton père et tes grands parents ? M'interroge Langdon.

Je souhaitais prendre un couteau puis les égorger pour qu'ils se vident de leur sang, enfin j'aurais mis fin à mes jours en plantant le couteau de le cœur.»

Il a l'air satisfait de ma réponse, et tant mieux car ce n'est pas facile d'avouer ce genre d'horreurs à un inconnu, aussi charmant soit-il. En repensant à toutes ses choses affreuses, je tremble de tout mon être et j'ai peur que ce je viens d'avouer le dégoute. Il caresse ma tête en me disant :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes actes, voyons. M'assure-t-il. Je suis ici pour vous observer et pour savoir qui sont ceux qui sont plus méritant à aller au Sanctuaire. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger en tant que personne.

Très bien… Monsieur Langdon.

Michael, je préfère, Brunhilde. Me dit-il, Brunhilde … murmure t'il a mon oreille. Quel joli prénom.

M…Merci, M… Michael.»

Encore ce regard intense, je vais finir par l'appeler Monsieur Intense ! Si ça continue, je vais fondre…

Un silence s'installe, il me regarde si intensément… Il est si charismatique et surtout tellement gracieux et ravissant…

Il descend sa main gauche et caresse ma cuisse puis avec sa main droite, il caresse mes lèvres. Il semble amusé de me faire tourner en bourrique, il sourit en posant la question. :

« Si tu devrais choisir un homme, présent ici, pour perdre ta virginité, qui choisirais-tu ?

V… Vous… Mon… Euh, enfin Mi…Michael

Oh ! s'exclame Michael en riant, mais je ne compte pas voyons, continue-t-il. A part moi personne ne t'intéresse ?

Non personne !

L'idée que je puisse te déflorer t'excite t'elle, Brunhilde Möser ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton provocateur et en jouant avec ses cheveux.»

Je me fige sur place, scotchée sur ma chaise. Je suis tellement rouge qu'une tomate serait elle-même jalouse de mon joli teint tout rouge.

Comment peut-il dire de choses pareilles ? Et pourquoi mon bas ventre s'emporte comme ça ?

D'un côté, j'ai envie de lui mais de l'autre côté, cette maudite règle m'embête beaucoup. Mais bon, comme disait Oscar Wilde, le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Tant pis pour les règles ! Après tout, j'aurais au moins passé un bon moment avant de mourir ! Je lui réponds :

« Oui, cette idée m'excite. Michael.

Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te faire aucun mal… Murmure celui-ci. Bien au contraire »

Il approche lentement son visage du mien et il m'embrasse fougueusement sur la bouche et avec la langue s'il-vous-plait !

Je réponds à son baiser de la manière la plus passionnelle que je peux, il rompt le baiser, et s'exclame en souriant sadiquement :

« Dis-moi que tu as envie de perdre ta virginité avec moi et tu as envie de moi, Brunhilde. Me dit-il d'une voix sensuelle. »

Mi…Michael, je… J'ai envie de vous et je veux perdre ma virginité avec vous, s'il vous plait… »

Bon sang, je dois ressembler à une trainée et à une salope avec ce ton là… :

« N'aie pas peur, je vais te faire découvrir le plaisir dans sa forme la plus délicieuse, Brunhilde. »

Ok ! Là, je fonds littéralement ! Il embrasse mon cou et il me fait ce qu'il me semble être un suçon. Je le regarde, confuse, me demandant pourquoi il a fait ça. Et comme si avait lu dans mes pensées, il me dit en chuchotant à mon oreille. :

« Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi, Brunhilde.

Mais Miss Venable… »

Il pose son majeur sur ma bouche m'intimant à me taire. Puis il prend la parole :

« Déshabille toi, m'ordonne-t-il, et fais-le en face de moi. »

Non sans crainte, je m'exécute et je me dévêtis. Il me regarde faire avec son sourire carnassier. Une fois nue devant lui, il détaille délicatement chaque millimètre de mon corps à la loupe, il se place derrière moi et place ses mains sur mes épaules. :

« Brunhilde, déshabille-moi également, m'ordonne Michael d'une voix voluptueuse. »

Je me retourne et je commence déjà à enlever sa veste. Veste qui est très jolie. Je décide de la mettre sur moi. Bon, il ne dit rien alors, je suppose que j'ai le droit de le faire ! Je continue à le déshabiller lentement. Plus je le déshabille, plus mon cœur bat vite et plus mon souffle devient lourd. Bon, je dois enlever son sous-vêtement, je panique intérieurement. Ça va être la première fois que je vois un sexe d'homme, je n'en ai jamais vu avant ! J'enlève son sous vêtement, sous son regard amusé ou moqueur, je ne sais pas trop. Je le regarde de la tête aux pieds.

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! Soudain, il me plaque contre le bureau et je sens quelque chose qui s'émoustille encore plus en moi. Hésitante, j'approche ma main de ses cheveux et je les caresse. Je suis jalouse de ses cheveux. Comment fais-t-il pour avoir cheveux pareil ?

On s'embrasse de nouveau sur la bouche et je sens ses mains se diriger vers mes seins et puis il les masse. Je romps le baiser et je sors un petit gémissement discret. Ce qui le fait sourire.

J'en profite pour caresser son torse, je le sens frissonner à mon contact. Puis il se met à lécher les tétons de mes seins, j'essaie de ne pas faire de bruit suspect pour éviter les ennuis, mais je sens de plus en plus le plaisir qui me gagne et ma respiration devient plus pesante. Il laisse mes seins et il descend ses doigts vers mon clitoris et commence à faire un mouvement de rotation tout en me regardant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit gémissement et mon dos se cambre. Je le regarde à mon tour concentrée par le plaisir. Je le dévore des yeux ce qui n'a pas l'air de le déranger, au contraire, puisqu'il me dévore également du regard, tout en se léchant les babines.

Je caresse sa joue, et je l'embrasse sur la bouche. J'en profite pour explorer son torse comme il faut et je sens sa peau frissonner. Il rompt le baiser et descends sa tête en laissant des baisers un peu partout sur mon corps. Il s'arrête au niveau de mon entrejambe, il lève mes cuisses, les écartent et il commence à titiller mon clitoris avec sa langue tout en caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Cette sensation nouvelle me fait d'abord bizarre mais petit à petit, mon corps s'y habitue et je commence à perdre le contrôle et l'orgasme arrive très vite. Il enlève sa bouche de mon sexe et il me regarde reprendre mes esprits. Mais je sais ce qu'il va arriver et j'ai peur d'avoir mal.

Il approche son pénis de mon vagin et me pénètre délicatement. Ça fait mal et je m'accroche à ses épaules et je mords mes lèvres pour éviter de crier de douleur. Il me dit :

« Ne t'en fais ! C'est normal d'avoir mal la première fois mais ne t'en fais, cette douleur va s'en aller rapidement. »

Après quelques temps, il commence les va-et-vient au début c'était douloureux mais au fur et à mesure, le plaisir remplace la douleur. J'en profite pour continuer à découvrir son corps et je me mets à pincer ses tétons. Je le sens qui frisonne, il m'embrasse sur le cou et me fais un nouveau suçon.

Ces vas et viens s'intensifient de plus en plus et je ne peux plus retenir mes gémissements. On se regarde droit dans les yeux tout en s'enlaçant et je peux lire tout le désir qu'il ressent envers moi et je sais qu'il peut lire le mien. Je sens l'orgasme qui monte de plus en plus. Mon orgasme arrive et je le vois sourire.

Pourquoi son sourire me fait chaud au cœur ? Suis-je amoureuse de lui ?

Il éjacule en moi et il se retire. Je me permets de m'affaler sur le bureau vraiment fatiguée. Il embrasse ma main puis murmure à mon oreille. :

« Ne penses pas que c'est fini, ce n'est que le commencement… »

C'en ai trop pour mon pauvre cœur et je m'évanoui.

Je me réveille bien plus tard dans un lieu que je ne reconnais pas. Je ne vois absolument rien, mes mains et mes pieds sont liés. On a certainement bandé mes yeux, ce qui m'angoisse énormément. Je sens une main qui me touche la joue et j'entends cette douce voix si familière qui déclare avec sensualité. :

« Je te l'avais dit, ce n'est que le commencement, Brunhilde. Et je vais te faire goûter au véritable plaisir »

A ces mots là, je blémis car je me rends compte qu'il n'en a pas fini avec moi. Mais bon, on est dans un monde apocalyptique. On va dire que c'est une excuse pour avoir du bon temps et peut-être, vais-je trouver mon âme sœur, qui sais…

16


End file.
